


Your #1 Fan

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Pirouette-Verse [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: Kurapika intends to make sure Leorio knows just how much he appreciates him on his birthday.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Pirouette-Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Your #1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my ultimate comfort character.

  
March third, Leorio’s birthday, had come upon Kurapika again like a speeding bullet. It was his thirtieth birthday specifically, and the second they had spent together as a couple. It had snuck up on the dancer so suddenly that he really didn’t have time to think about what to do for it.

For Leorio’s twenty-ninth, Kurapika had gone all out. He’d flown Gon and Mito out, invited all their friends over to his and Pairo’s old apartment and surprised him with a party. Leorio had turned into a blubbering mess and it was one of the most rewarding things Kurapika had ever done.

This year, Kurapika didn’t quite know what to do. How could he one-up a surprise party? He’d picked up some rather spicy articles of clothing for a special treat, but even though he was sure Leorio wouldn’t complain about being kept in bed all day, he didn’t think a marathon of sex was really enough to celebrate his favorite person’s thirty years of life.

Pairo, in his infinite wisdom, told him to just _ask._ And though that seemed a little lame to Kurapika, he honestly didn’t have any better ideas. 

A couple of days beforehand, during their mutual lunch hour, Kurapika looked up from their food, ears tinged red from a bit of shame.

“Leorio?”

“Mmm?” Leorio arched a brow, chewing down a bit of food.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Kurapika sat his fork down and tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear, “I confess I don’t really have any spectacular plans this year and I’m sorry about that.”

Leorio blinked, sitting his own fork down and reaching across the desk to take Kurapika’s hand.

“Hey don’t beat yourself up about not having plans. Honestly… can I make a request?”

Kurapika squeezed his hand and nodded, “Anything.”

“Stay home and be lazy with me,” he said earnestly, “If you can’t because of stuff at the studio, I understand, but that’s what I really want.”

Kurapika flushed and cleared his throat.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he gave a small grin, “After all, I have to treasure all the time we have left _old man.”_

“Tch! Shut up, you sound like Killua and Gon. I’m turning thirty, not _eighty.”_

Kurapika’s scarlet eyes twinkled with mirth, “Don’t worry, I’ll still love you in your advanced age.”

_“Brat!”_

  
  
  


Kurapika woke early on the morning of Leorio’s birthday and took a few moments to observe the way the early morning light fell across his fiancé’s handsome, relaxed face. Leorio’s arm was tossed across the dancer’s waist, as it usually was. The doctor was a notorious cuddler. Kurapika didn’t mind.

The longer the blonde laid there, the sappier his thoughts became. 

_I love you._

_You’re too good to me._

_I can’t wait to marry you._

_I’m so glad you exist._

Before Kurapika could convince himself to curl closer and go back to sleep, he carefully extracted himself from Leorio’s arms and padded down stairs into the kitchen.

Kurapika was still far from as good a home cook as Leorio was, but over the last year he’d really improved. He whipped up a big breakfast of pancakes and sausage and eggs and was extremely proud of the fact he only burned _two_ sausages and managed to make the pancakes done all the way through..

He brewed a cup of coffee, sweetened it just the way Leorio liked, and put everything on a tray to take upstairs.

When he came back into the bedroom, Leorio had flopped onto his back, mouth wide as he snored. Kurapika snorted and shook his head, setting the tray on the bedside table. He slowly climbed back onto the bed and settled himself over the doctor’s hips. He slid a hand up his bare chest and cupped his cheek, leaning down to pepper kisses all over his face.

Leorio stirred, blinking open bleary hazel-brown eyes. Kurapika sat back and his stomach flipped as a smile spread across the doctor’s face when he realized what he was looking at.

“Mmgh, good morning Sunshine,” he reached up and ran his fingers through Kurapika’s sleep-tousled hair.

“Good morning, happy birthday. I made you breakfast.”

“You made me breakfast?” Leorio’s grin widened, “I’m the luckiest birthday boy in the world.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing, “Yeah well, we’ll see if that still holds true after you taste it.”

"I'm sure it's delicious," he pulled Kurapika down for a kiss- they were far past the point of morning breath bothering them- before letting him scoot over to his side of the bed. 

Leorio grabbed the tray of food and sat it in his lap. He dug in eagerly and hummed in delight.

"It's delicious," he grinned, tilting his head to shoot the blonde a tender look, "You're perfect."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, flushing and playfully shoving his shoulder. 

"Oh hush, it's just breakfast."

After a few minutes Leorio sat back and looked at the time on his phone. He seemed confused as he looked up at Kurapika. 

"Are you really not going into the studio today?"

Kurapika gave him a smile and a wink, "Shh, I'm playing hooky today. It's a special occasion."

The smile that spread across the doctor's face could have melted the ice caps, Kurapika was certain of it. He sat the tray aside and pulled Kurapika back into his lap, squeezing him tight and nuzzling his prickly face into the side of his neck. The blonde laughed and squirmed, pushing his face away. 

"I _love you._ You're amazing."

Kurapika snorted and shook his head. 

"All I've done is not burn breakfast and stay home from work so far."

"I'm going to marry the hell out of you," he peppered kisses up and down Kurapika’s jaw. 

"That sounds like a threat," Kurapika chuckled, tangling his fingers in Leorio's dark, unruly mess of hair. 

"It is."

They both laughed, pressing their foreheads together. 

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day babe?"

Kurapika drummed his fingertips against Leorio's bare shoulder. 

"Well I was thinking we could watch Power Rangers all morning and then run down to that sandwich place you really like for lunch. Then we can maybe play Mario Kart until dinner. And I was hoping we could make dinner together?" He quirked a brow and one delicate finger slid down the doctor's chest, "And then you can have me for dessert."

Leorio’s face and neck turned red, his smile wobbly.

"All of my favorite things. Best. Birthday. _Ever."_

  
  
  


"You know," Leorio grunted beneath Kurapika’s massaging fingers, somewhere between lunch and dinner, "Two years ago, today, I didn't know you yet. Kinda weird to think about."

Kurapika hummed, rubbing the tension from Leorio's broad back with the utmost care and devotion. 

"And now I can't imagine not knowing you."

"Shut up, you're such a sap."

_I feel exactly the same._

"Only for _you,"_ he sighed, melting further into the mattress.

Kurapika’s hands stroked reverently over tan skin. The lines of muscle, the randomly placed moles, and the light scar from a childhood accident were all so familiar to Kurapika now. A sudden pang hit Kurapika’s chest and twisted painfully. 

Sometimes Kurapika still didn't feel like he deserved things. His career, his home, but especially _Leorio._

The dancer leaned down and kissed each mole, smiling against Leorio's skin as he shivered.

"Leorio?"

"Mnn?"

"You're probably the best thing that ever accidentally happened to me."

Leorio barked out a laugh and shook his head. 

"Likewise," he turned his head and fixed Kurapika with one soft brown eye, "You feeling sappy now too?"

Kurapika’s face heated and he flopped down, laying his warm cheek against Leorio's shoulder blade.

"Your bullshit is contagious I guess."

"Better get used to it, in about four months you'll be trapped with my bullshit permanently."

"Good."

  
  
  


After cooking dinner and having a brief birthday call with Kurapika’s parents, Leorio leaned back against the cushions of the couch, looking for all the world like a spoiled pet. Kurapika kissed his cheek, whispered in his ear to stay put and disappeared upstairs. 

Kurapika wasn't a lingerie type of guy. Other than putting on some for the sexy boudoir photo album he had given Leorio for their first Christmas together, he really hadn't thought to bring something like that into the bedroom.

Most lingerie just wasn't his style or wasn't _comfortable._ Kurapika had to deal with enough itchy lace on stage, he didn't want to deal with that in bed too. Not to mention most lingerie wasn't made for a dick to sit in.

Which is why this outfit in particular stood out to him in the store. 

From the front it was almost unassuming, resembling one of Kurapika’s leotards. It was black, high-necked and long-sleeved, the spandex hugging him so tight that you could easily see his nipples poking through. It was cut high at the hip and it took some adjusting to get his dick to sit comfortably but it was worth it for the _back._

The back was open from the base of his neck to the smallest part of his waist. Thin straps criss crossed over his tail bone like corset laces and two more framed the cleft between his cheeks. 

He wore fishnets underneath, knowing full-well that they'd be a casualty by the end of the night. 

The model on the display image in the store wore heels with the outfit but ironically, Kurapika couldn't walk in heels to save his life. So he donned the next best thing he had- a pair of black Pointe shoes. Leorio would probably like them better anyway, the kinky bastard.

He fluffed up his hair and admired himself in the mirror, gathering his confidence. 

Even after all this time, after their friends with benefits arrangement and being together for nearly two years, Leorio still made his stomach flutter with nerves. Still made him want to _impress him._

_God I'm so whipped._

  
  


He picked up his phone and thumbed through a playlist before connecting to the Bluetooth speakers throughout the apartment and hitting play.

He walked down the steps back to the living room, swallowing his nerves as he watched the back of Leorio’s head bob to the beat of the music.

He padded across the room and around the couch, swinging his hips, and coming to stand a few feet away from his fiancé.

If anyone ever asked Leorio what his two favorite pastimes were, he would unabashedly admit that they were fucking Kurapika and watching him dance. 

Kurapika dug deep to channel college Kurapika- the Kurapika who took up pole dancing as an elective- and struck a pose.

Leorio blinked and sat back against the couch, arching a brow.

"Well well, what's this?" His eyes raked down Kurapika’s body, getting hung up around his netted thighs.

"A birthday gift," Kurapika smirked, his hands sliding down his neck and chest as he rolled his hips, "A private performance for my number one fan."

Leorio looked like he was about to make a witty remark but his jaw dropped and he choked on his breath when Kurapika swung around, spread his legs and bent over to flash him an upside down smile from between his knees.

He slowly slid his hands up his legs and rested them on his thighs, arching his back and tossing his head.

Kurapika didn't have the curves of a woman up top. He was as flat as a board when it came to his chest but his career gave his legs and ass plenty of firm muscle to show off. 

He didn't have to see Leorio’s face to know his expression when he shifted his weight from foot to foot and shook his ass. Judging by the string of expletives coming from the couch, he'd say the doctor was enjoying the show.

The blonde dropped to his knees and arched, rolling his hips against the rug on the floor. He rolled on his back off his knees so that he was on his upper back, looking at Leorio upside-down with his legs folded over himself, completely splayed out for Leorio’s viewing pleasure.

He licked his lips, one hand tangling in his hair and the other sliding down his stomach to grope at the bulge between his legs. 

Kurapika rolled back up into a sitting position and flipped over onto his hands and knees. He looked up at Leorio from beneath his bangs as he crawled forward. He settled himself between the doctor’s legs and put his hands on his knees. The look on the man’s face was a cross between mesmerized and hopelessly horny and it went straight to Kurapika's groin and ego.

He rolled himself onto his feet and slid his hands along Leorio’s thighs as he slowly stood. Kurapika’s knee came up between the man’s legs and he braced his hands on his shoulders as the other knee settled on the other side of his thigh. He arched his back and rolled his body.

He glided his hands down Leorio’s brawny arms and guided his hands to hold onto his hips.

He let go when they were firmly planted and slowly laid back until his hair brushed the floor, gyrating and teasing his nipples through his bodysuit in plain view.

_"Jesus fucking christ, Sunshine,"_ Leorio's hands squeezed, making him moan. He could feel how hard Leorio was beneath him, hot and heavy in the confines of his jeans. He sat back up and and stood up on the sofa, grabbing Leorio by his hair and throwing one leg over the back of the couch. He held Leorio’s head in place and stared down at him as he grinded his hips mere inches away from Leorio's face. 

Seeming to lose some of his patience, leorio grabbed his ass and pulled him against his face, mouthing wetly over his clothed erection. Kurapika gasped, tossing his head back. He got lost in the sensation for a few moments before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and pushing him away.

He smirked as Leorio pouted and turned around, carefully straddling his lap backwards. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the floor and his ass in Leorio's face and arched his back.

Leorio’s hands spread his cheeks apart and Kurapika moaned, gyrating against his lap.

" _Kurapika, baby_ , if I don't get inside you right now I'm going to _die_."

The blonde laughed, looking at him over his shoulder, "You're so dramatic."

"Not my fault that you're literal sex on legs. _God,"_ he swatted at Kurapika's ass, making him hiss.

The dancer sat back up and Leorio made him turn his head for a sloppy, awkward-angled kiss.

Leorio's hand shuffled into the leg of the bodysuit and pulled his cock out of the tights, giving it a firm stroke.

Kurapika leaned forward, moaning, and Leorio took advantage of the position, sucking and biting marks into the creamy expanse of his bare back. 

Leorio's thumb swirled over the tip of Kurapika’s dick, spreading the precum that gathered there. His other hand settled on his chest, toying with his spandex-covered nipple.

Kurapika gasped, hips jolting.

" _Leorio,"_ he moaned, rocking his hips into the tight fist around him, "Come on, let me go and get your clothes off."

"Now who's the impatient one?" Leorio chuckled, deep and husky against his spine, sending chills across his skin. He let Kurapika up and quickly threw off his shirt and shucked off his jeans before pulling Kurapika back into his lap.

"Did you bring the lube?" The doctor's hands stroked up and down firm thighs.

Kurapika smirked and raised himself up on to his knees, spreading his cheeks apart, "Not necessary."

Leorio paused, processing the information, before sticking one thick finger through one of the holes in the fishnets and prodding Kurapika’s entrance with it.

The blonde hummed at the easy intrusion, his walls slick and stretched and ready to go.

"You… No wonder you were gone so long. Kurapika you're going to give me a _heart-attack_ doing shit like this."

Leorio tore through the strings of the fishnets to make room for himself and Kurapika sighed, feeling the brush of his cock head against his rim.

"I couldn’t.. _nnngh_ couldn't let the birthday boy do _all_ the work."

Leorio entered him slowly and Kurapika savored the languid intrusion, mouth falling open.

Leorio grabbed Kurapika under his thighs, lifting him up and spreading him apart. He bounced Kurapika up and down his cock, grunting and groaning nonsense against the back of his neck.

Kurapika scrambled to hold on to Leorio’s arms, leaning his head back on his shoulder, content to let himself be used like a toy. Leorio nipped and sucked on his ear, making him shudder.

Leorio picked up the pace and Kurapika closed his eyes, unable to watch his reflection in the black screen of the TV any longer for fear that he'd come apart then and there.

Kurapika’s prostate was hit over and over until he couldn't keep a cap on his volume and he felt like her was about to burst. He dug his nails into Leorio’s arns to get his attention. 

"Wait, _wait,_ Leorio I dont- I don't want to cum yet, _please_ I need-"

Leorio seemed to understand exactly what he wanted without being told. He gave a deep groan and lifted Kurapika completely off of him, laying him down on the couch and cocooning him in with his body. He brought one of Kurapika’s legs up onto his hip and the blonde flung his arms around his neck, kissing him like his life depended on it.

When Leorio slid back home inside Kurapika that's exactly what it felt like. Leorio above him, around him, _inside him_ \- it made Kurapika feel safe and loved and _wanted._ It was a feeling Kurapika never knew he could get from a person, or that it was a feeling he even desired. Leorio was everything to him. He'd carved himself a place inside Kurapika’s heart where ballet used to reign supreme. No one else would ever fit in his heart or fill him up in any sense of the word quite like _Leorio._

The doctor reached behind his neck, holding still inside Kurapika as he tugged on the lace that held the collar of the bodysuit closed. He pulled the top down and sucked lovemarks over every feasible inch of his chest, making the blonde’s back arch when he finally wrapped his lips around a rosy nipple.

Kurapika could tell by the way Leorio’s fingers harshly dug into his thighs that he was fighting the urge to move, ever the considerate, doting lover. The dancer bared down and squeezed tight around his cock, letting him know he was free to do as he liked.

Leorio let out a relieved sigh and pulled back, giving a deep, slow thrust.

_"Kurapika."_

Kurapika was loud in bed, but he wasn't a _talker_ like Leorio. Leorio liked to spin verses on his beauty, or say lewd and ridiculously dirty things to wind him up further. It wasn't usually Kurapika’s style. However, something about the way Leorio looked at him and whispered his name so tenderly had his mouth running.

_"Ahh, Leorio-_ You're so good to me," he panted, clinging to him like a lifeline, "You feel perfect inside me I-"

Leorio gave a particularly hard thrust and Kurapika squawked, seeing stars.

"I c-can't live without you _nggh, ahh- harder,"_ he brought his hand up to pet Leorio’s prickly cheek, "I'm s-so lucky to have you _God, fuck-"_

Leorio’s brow furrowed his sweaty and flushed face morphing between looks of carnal bliss and loving devotion.

"K-Kurapika, you're crying-" he halted and the blonde moaned in protest.

"No, _no,_ don't stop! Please, _please, I need you I can't-"_ He cried out in relief as Leorio started moving again.

His eyes were blurry and stinging with tears that Leorio tenderly wiped from his cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

Kurapika was overwhelmed with sensation and emotion, both twisting deep in his gut until he could barely handle it.

"Yes, _yes,_ **_Leorio-_ ** I love you, I love you, _I love-"_

Leorio slammed into him hard and grinded against his prostate, cursing as he spilled inside. Kurapika _sobbed_ , releasing himself inside the confines of the bodysuit as his walls seemed to try and lock Leorio inside and hold him there.

Kurapika came down slowly, trembling, as the doctor pressed fleeting kisses to his face and neck. He was too tired to care about the embarrassing things he'd said, burying his face against Leorio's shoulder.

"Hey Sunshine, let me see your pretty face," Leorio nuzzled the side of his head.

Kurapika laid his head back against the arm of the couch, looking up at him from underneath wet lashes.

"Are you okay?" The doctor caressed his cheek.

Kurapika nodded and when he spoke his voice was absolutely _wrecked._

"Yeah, I-I'm alright," he bit his lip, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Leorio’s neck, "Did you like your present?"

"I _loved_ my present. I love _you,"_ he leaned in and kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of his mouth, "Thank you baby."

Kurapika gave a big, bright smile- the kind only Leorio could bring out of him.

"You wanna go get a bath together?"

"That sounds nice," he pulled him closer, "But give me a minute, I'm comfortable."

Leorio chuckled and let himself become dead weight against Kurapika’s torso.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurapika spoke up, petting at Leorio’s hair.

"Leorio?"

"What's up Sunshine?"

"You're my favorite person," he closed his eyes, "And you'll still be my favorite person next year, and so on and so forth."

"God you're sappy today," Leorio grinned, finding Kurapika’s hand and twining their fingers together, "You mean it, though? Even though I'm starting to get grey hair?"

Kurapika snorted.

"I _mean it._ After all…"

"Mm?"

He opened one scarlet eye, squeezing Leorio’s fingers.

  
  


_"I'm your number one fan."_


End file.
